


What would a Hero do.

by Ray_yy



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_yy/pseuds/Ray_yy
Summary: Mari is in a coma and Hero... Hero has to fix everything(Stories not finished so don't worry)
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Hero/Mari (OMORI)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

“MARI!” Hero shouted as he leapt towards Mari, stumbling from the top of the stairs. He was able to grab her in time but she was bruised and torn. Hero looked up, Sunny’s eyes filled with tears as he trembled. At the base of the stairs sat Basil shaking and trembling as he hid behind his camera. What… was going on. “KEL CALL 911,” Hero shouted, Mari was still breathing but she wouldn’t wake up, her body was limp in his arm as he panic’s. He was the oldest one here… he was the only one here. 

A broken violin lied next to him, it was Sunny’s… what had happened, was this on purpose? Blood poured from a wound on Mari’s head, he had to bandage it fast. Tearing a part of his shirt he covered up her wound. But it wasn’t enough… he needed more. “Basil, Sunny… I need you guys to get me some towels or any cloth you could find in the house…. fast.” They hesitated, panic was all they could feel, their bodies frozen by the beast that they had just created. “Quickly!” Hero shouted, he was beginning to panic as well. That was enough to temporarily melt them, Basil ran up the stairs and Sunny ran into the bathroom and brought down some towels. This would have to do now. As Hero tried to cover up as much of Mari’s wound as possible he could hear the sound of the ambulance in the distance.

Mari lied on Hero’s lap, her face unscathed compared to the rest of her body. It was as though she was still sleeping. Her heartbeat was steady but she was unresponsive to anything Hero said. The ambulance took her away to the hospital. Aubrey, Kel, and Basil rushed to the hospital hoping to have confirmation that she was okay. The parents all gathered in the lobby as each one of them tried to consult her parents. Hero… well he was still at Mari’s house. Sunny had locked himself in the restroom, he could hear the faint sound of crying. Hero needed answers, what happened? Why did this happen? But whatever the answer maybe Hero knew that Sunny needed to be loved more than anybody right now. 

Mari didn’t awake that night, in fact it was hard to tell when she would wake. The doctors all stated that her coma may last from a few months to years if she were to even awaken at all. As the news broke Aubrey and Kel began to cry as Basil sat in the corner. Sunny had locked himself in his own room. Hero… was devastated. Was she going to be alright? Had the doctors tried everything they could? But more importantly… he needed answers on what happened. A week has gone by since Mari’s coma. Basil, Aubrey, and Kel all sat in the living room as they watched their usual saturday cartoon. This was Sunny’s house and they were hoping to see him for their usual Saturday meetup. The news had been rough but they still had hope. Hero knocked on Sunny’s door, “Hey Sunny… I made you some breakfast… it’s okay if you don’t want to come down yet but I would really appreciate it if you ate at least a little bit.” Sunny had been locked inside his room for days, it’s difficult to say if he had eaten at all. There was no response on the other side of the door. Hero sighed, leaving the breakfast plate in front of the door. As he walked down he could hear the faint sound of violin…”I hope Sunny is okay.” 

Basil still seemed a little torn from the incident. Terrified of what he saw on that fateful day. He was still the bubbly cheerful Basil that they all knew and loved but someday they could hear faint crying from him as he sat in a corner. Aubrey and Kel seemed to have recovered from the news quite well. Though they do visit Mari every now and then and each time Aubrey seems to get a little teary. Hero… well Hero wasn’t too sure how to feel. Mari wasn’t waking anytime soon and Sunny… well Sunny wasn’t really seen leaving his room at all. He wanted to help but how, how could he show that he was there for Sunny. But furthermore he needed to know what happened, no one had said anything about that day besides the parents who still seemed to gossip about the entire situation. Maybe Basil knows something.

Hero entered Basil’s house. His parents were at work and they asked Hero if he could check up on Basil, they were still worried about him being at the scene of the accident, something was still wrong in the way he acted. The house was empty, no movement nor lights. Hero entered deeper looking for Basil. He reached his room when he could hear that faint sound of crying again. Opening the door he saw Basil sitting in the middle of the room, crying his hands desperately trying to cover up the tears from escaping. Hero slowly walked in trying to assess his next move, Basil was struggling and he wanted… no he needed to help. Basil noticed the sound of the door opening, turning around and seeing Hero standing there. Panic filled his eye as he quickly wiped away his tears. “H...Hey Hero,” he said as he tried to hide his face from him. “Hey Basil, what’s wrong are you okay?” Hero asked, but he knew damn well what was wrong.

“It’s fine… what.. What are you doing here?” 

“I came to check up on you… but I also need to ask you something.”

“What… what do you want to know?”

“Basil… I want you to listen to me, what happened on that day? What did you see.”

“ I… I didn’t see anything I swear… they… I couldn’t… I couldn’t help them.” 

Hero sighed. He knew that Basil was too scared to tell him the truth, he needed to help him first. 

“Hey Basil is it okay if I sit with you for a bit.” Hero asked, approaching the crying child as calmly as he could. “S..Sure,” Basil whimpered a bit confused but he knew Hero wouldn’t hurt him. 

“Basil… are you okay?” Hero asked

“Yeah… yeah I’m fine,” Basil assured him

“No.. I mean are YOU okay?”

“I… I…. I don’t know,”

“Don’t worry Basil I’m here for you, tell me what’s wrong.”

“I couldn’t help them. Sunny was arguing with Mari and they seemed angry at each other. If I stepped in maybe they would’ve stopped fighting, maybe this whole situation wouldn’t have happened… but I couldn't. I was too scared.”

So that's what happened, Hero had finally gotten an answer on what happened, he knew that Sunny would never act like this intentionally, it all makes sense now. 

“Basil… you were really brave. You could’ve left there, you could’ve abandoned your friends there but you stayed. You did your best and you shouldn’t be ashamed of that.” Hero told him

“I… I…” Basil began to cry as emotions began to swell up inside of him

Hero hugged Basil. He was in pain, he felt as if he was guilty of pushing Mari down as well, but Hero had told him.. That it wasn’t his fault, that he was okay. Maybe… maybe everything was okay. 


	2. Hero... The Solo

Hero sat besides Mari in the hospital. She was still asleep, in a world where his voice couldn't reach him. He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him, how much she meant to everyone but knew his efforts were fruitless. He had spent countless nights sitting besides her praying that she would wake up one day. As the thought of losing her filled his mind tears began to stain the bedsheets. What could he do? How could he save her. The doctors had tried everything... but nothing could bring her back. As the heart monitor beeped in the room Hero held Mari's hand. It was warm as the day he had met her, yet limp and unresponsive. He... he longed for her voice, her smile that could save him from the worst of days, her cookies baked with all the love in the world, but most importantly... her voice... he really missed her voice. As he left the room he heard a voice coming from Mari. "S...Sunny... I'm.... sorry," she whispered. Was she back? Hero quickly rushed over to her but she was still asleep. Sunny... maybe he could bring back Mari. He had tried to contact him every day along with Aubrey and Kel but their efforts were fruitless. He couldn't lose another family... no... not like this.

Hero slowly walked up the stair... still scratched and worn from that day. The house was silent, not a single soul lingered here... all except one. He knocked at the door to Sunny's room. The handle was locked as per usual. He wasn't sure if he was ready to see what was beyond this door, to see a malnourished and devastated Sunny... or even worse. He broke the door handle, if Sunny wasn't going to let him in he was willing to force his way in. Inside he saw a small room. Two beds sat next to each other. Pink and blue sheets covering each of them. Sunny was sitting on his bed, his eyes stared blankly into the ceiling as he fails to notice Hero breaking into his room. "S..Sunny?" Hero asked, he reaches out to him wanting to hug him.. to tell him that it was going to be alright, but maybe now was not the time. Sunny didn't respond. His body was frail, his eyes bright red. Hero had to save Sunny no matter the cost. 

Sunny had been lying there for as long as he could recall. A white empty room, no doors no windows just him and his sketchbook. He only came to visit once a week before but now, now he comes everyday. There was no escape from the whiteroom, it had no doors to leave from. So Sunny stayed here everyday as the room became smaller, and smaller, and eventually he'll be crushed by it. Just then he heard a knocking at the door. One that doesn't exist in his world. A voice shouting out to him checking whether he was okay. Was he okay? It was hard to say, but it did bring him joy that people still knew his name... how long that'll be the case is a bit hard to tell. "S...Sunny?" The voice asked as a small tear began to appear in the whiteroom. It began to grow as sounds of banging and cracking began to fill the room. Then... silence, the whole had become large enough so that Sunny could see through it, a single hand reached out to him, maybe this was his ticket out of here.

"SUNNY" Hero shouted as he shook Sunny's limp body. He was unresponsive. His body was still warm and Hero could feel his heartbeat but Sunny wasn't responding to him. Was he too late? First Mari and now Sunny? Why couldn't he get anything right? Hero pondered whether calling 911 would be the correct choice here, it seems Sunny had just been in a deep sleep but something felt odd for him. As if he could feel that Sunny was trapped, not just asleep. Hero realized the best he could do was to wait. Just like Mari, just like always. Wait for them to wake, wait for the world to turn before he makes a mistake. It's always been like that.

"Welcome to the neighbors room" the speaker blared. Hero was confused, he had just been sitting besides Sunny bed, examining that he was okay. He began to feel a bit drowsy and now he was here? Where was this place, why was this place? The room looked to be some child's play place. A lot of pink and purple just like Aubrey and Mari's favorite color. There seemed to be a lot of junk on the floor. A stack of cards, some watermelon bits, and for some strange reason a sunny side up. There wasn't really much he could go from there. A lack of stairs, doors, and windows really made escape difficult. Hero then realized a small opening in the wall. A constant white light blared from it. As he approached it he could hear sobbing. Fear and sadness that he knows all too well. He had to reach out to them... he had to save who ever this was. For he was a Hero.


	3. Hero... the savior?

As Hero reached into the white glare he could feel a sharp pain on his arm. A sort of tearing at his skin, trying to remove his flesh. But he stayed determined, this space... this room was where someone was suffering in. He had to save them no matter the cost. On the other side of the wall he could hear a faint voice, someone... begging for him to stop. "H..Hero stop please." The voice begged him. No, no he couldn't not yet. He knew that voice... that was... Mari? No a bit deeper, it was Sunny.   
"Sunny are you okay? I'm gonna get you out of there!" Hero shouted at the wall.  
"NO, Hero you have to leave please I can't... I can't hurt you too." Sunny responded.   
"Sunny I'm not going to let you stay like this... please take my hand."  
"You're angry at me, everyone's angry at me, I know it Mari's also angry isn't she."  
"Sunny please hurry, my... my hand it's tearing."  
"Just let go Hero, leave me. Please."  
"SUNNY PLEASE JUST GRAB ON."  
The desperation, the plea, Sunny knew that if he let go now he would cause more pain to Hero than ever. Sunny reached for the hand, it was a large and firm hand but also... comforting. As he grabbed Hero's hand he could feel a strong pull. The wall shattered into thin air as Sunny flew across a void. He could feel the void grasping for him but the hand kept him safe. Soon another wall, shattered. Hero fell to the ground. Sunny had crashed through the wall and into his arms. "SUNNY, I'm so glad you're ok," he told him as he hugged the child as hard as he could. Soon the room began to blur and Hero woke to find himself sleeping by Sunny's bedside. Sunny had awoken as well, he looked exhausted but... also a lot more relieved. Hero hugged Sunny, he was happy that he was able to save him. That with Sunny back maybe Mari could be saved too. "Hero... I'm sorry." Sunny began to cry as he tried desperately to hide the pain he was in.   
"Sunny it's ok, everything is okay. You messed up a little but it's alright now, we would never hate you ok?" Hero told him as he tried his best to comfort his friend.  
"Is... Is Mari okay? Did she wake up yet?"   
"N...no... not yet but maybe soon, and when she wakes up we'll be there to give a big group hug right?"  
"Y...yeah.."  
"Now come on, everyone's been waiting to see you... but you might want to take a shower first."  
As Hero waited for Sunny to finish getting dressed he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small wallet, a brown leather wallet he got on his birthday... it was Mari's first gift to him. Inside was a few receipts, a few coins and cash, but most importantly a group picture of him and his friends. Everyone seemed so happy... and he was determined to bring back this happiness. 

Hero took Sunny to see the rest of the gang later that day. Everyone was relieved to see that he was still okay. Basil and Aubrey hugged him as Kel smiled knowing his friend was safe. It almost looked as if everything was getting back to normal. Like how they had always wished for. Though they still were missing someone important.... Mari. The doctors told them that while her breathing had finally become stable it was hard to tell how long this coma may last. The technology they had currently wasn't enough to see which part of her brain was injured. The coma shouldn't put her at risk of death but it's difficult to say how much longer her parents are willing to wait for her. They all left the hospital... worried and afraid. They may never see Mari again, they... they may have to live their lives without her. This idea was just all too foreign to them. No they couldn't live a life without Mari, she meant so much to them. Hero had to save her. The knight in shining armor.


	4. Dual Attack

Hero found himself next to Mari once again. It hadn’t been months since she last spoke, since she last told them about her day. The heart monitor beeped steadily as Hero looked over her. “Hey Mari… I saved Sunny like you’d ask.” Hero smiled at her, Sunny had finally gone outside once more. They persuaded him to return back to school. At first he was hesitant, scared that rumors had already spread about Mari’s accident. Luckily Aubrey and Kel knew their way around the school. Anyone who might’ve spread rumors about Sunny… well lets just say they were persuaded to stay quiet about the topic. “You can wake up now…” Hero whispered as he held her hand again. The room was silent, it was just the two of them. How long has it been since they’ve last been alone together. Hero would always visit with someone else whether that’d be Sunny or his friends. But they were at their usual hangout spot… it was just Hero for today. He grasped Mari’s hand. Praying that she could return, to tell him thank you for saving her brother. It was all a bad dream right? She would come back soon and they would be happy again. As much as he wanted to stay here for her, to be there when she woke up, he had to leave. In a few days he would be heading off for college. Faraway from here, a place where he couldn’t protect Mari. “Please be safe while I’m gone,” he prayed as he looked at his girlfriend for the last time. He was unsure when her parents would give up on her. When Sunny would beg him to save her when they were to pull the plug. Just before he was about to leave he leaned over to Mari giving her a kiss. A farewell gift, a final goodbye. “Well Mari, I’ll see you soon,” Hero said as he prepared to leave the room. He would come back for her, he promised. Just as Hero reached the door he heard a voice behind him. “Hey...Hero… l...leaving...already?” the voice asked, it sounded weak… struggling. Was he dreaming? Did Mari really return? Running back to her bedside Hero checked if she was okay. “Mari? Are you back? Are you okay?” Hero asked desperately, he just wanted to hear her again. Mari gently nodded at him. It was still a bit difficult for her to talk. The doctors quickly rushed in as Hero pressed the buzzer. Mari had recovered partially. Though she could react in small movements she was far from complete recovery. After hours of waiting Hero was allowed to enter the room again. He had called Sunny because everyone else was still at school so they couldn’t come but Sunny was immediate family… he had to be there, or else no one else would. The doctors came out, they looked relieved… yet the air felt tense. Something was wrong. 

“Which one of you is family with her?” One of the doctors asked, a cold expression painted across his face.   
“Sunny here is her brother if that’s enough?” Hero asked, he wanted to step into and say that he too was family… but this was something different, something bigger than just being family by name.   
“Follow me, we’ve got some… heavy news to tell you,”  
“Could, I… be with him? I’m not sure if he’s emotionally stable to hear any news yet.”   
“Sure come along, we’ll meet in my office.”  
With that the doctor went ahead back to his office. Hero looked at Sunny, his eyes seemed panicked, he was sweating profusely and tears began to form in his eyes. Hero knew this couldn’t be good news, they all knew… but whatever it was he would accept it, and he would support Sunny anyway he could. This was now their problem. Hero gently held Sunny’s hand. Shock filled Sunny’s face as he looked up at Hero who greeted him with a warm smile. They were finally ready, nothing could stop them now. They were going to save Mari no matter what it took. 

The doctor greeted them into the office. A small room with a monitor and a couple of chairs lying around. "Please take a seat," the doctor offered to Hero and Sunny as he flipped through his clipboard. As Sunny and Hero began to pull up a chair the doctor's expression changed. He had some terrible news to tell them. They could tell that Mari's recovery wasn't going to be easy. The doctor gave a heavy sigh, his glasses fogged up a little as he prepared to tell the news.  
"Well we have... good news and bad news." The doctor said, it was always these types of news he had to tell, never anything positive.  
"What's the good news?" Hero asked, perhaps it might prepare them for the bad news, to ready themselves for the tragedy that occurred.  
"The good news is that Mari has fully recovered. She's regained consciousness and after a few session of rehabilitation she maybe able to start walking again."   
"She's... she's back? This is amazing, Mari's finally back Sunny!"   
"I'm glad you're happy about that... though there's still the bad news we have to get to."  
"Tell us doc, what's wrong with Mari."  
"Well.. you see it seems that the coma has... removed a few memories from Mari. She seemed to be missing bits and pieces of her life. Hopefully this is temporary but we're unsure on how sever this maybe. Worst case scenario she may never recover her missing memories."  
"Does... does she remember us?"  
"It's a bit hard to say. She remembers who you maybe but the moments you may had with her.... they are distant dreams for her."  
What could she have possibly lost. Did she still remember everyone? Could she tell who Aubrey or Kel were? Did... did she remember who he was? Hero's mind filled with questions, he looked over to Sunny who looked a little less shocked. He seemed to have taken the news much better. Of course... they had to look at the bright side... Mari was back.


End file.
